


My Youth

by juniversefactory



Series: the moon and its wonders 🐱🌙 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance, WonJun - Freeform, Wonhui - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniversefactory/pseuds/juniversefactory
Summary: Wonwoo and Junhui are classroom rivals who aims for the top student spot in their class, who’s gonna be on top?Inspired from Wonwoo’s “you (carats) are my youth” and Youth by Troye Sivan.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: the moon and its wonders 🐱🌙 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038838
Kudos: 50





	My Youth

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as a birthday gift for my friend, Eli. She and I are trash for wonhui so I did this for her. ^^,
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! I hope you all like it. :)

TOP 10 STUDENTS OF BATCH 2020

**1.5 JEON, WONWOO**

**1.5 WEN, JUNHUI**

3 HONG, JOSHUA

4 LEE, JIHOON

5 CHOI, SEUNGCHEOL

6.5 YOON, JEONGHAN

6.5 KWON, SOONYOUNG

8 XU, MINGHAO

9 LEE, SEOKMIN

10 KIM, MINGYU

  
  


“Oh, no, we tied  _ again _ .” Junhui exhales, not minding the frustrations building up inside him for over 10 years. Jeon Wonwoo,  _ that fucking bitch _ , has always been his rival since primary school days. Now that they are in senior high school, he doesn’t know why he’s always on his way. He just wants to get away from Wonwoo, and he doesn’t know why.

“Junhui,” a familiar voice calls. Of course, he knows who owns it. Of course, it’s just his neighbor turned classroom rival. Of course, it’s  _ fucking _ Jeon Wonwoo.

Junhui faces him with a smug look on his face, “what?” He asks him, annoyingly. 

“Why do you always get frustrated whenever we tied for the number 1 rank? I mean, you still get to be on the same spot as mine. It seems kinda annoying that you’ve been like this ever since.” Wonwoo explains. He has a point though, but Junhui is still bothered.

Instead of answering, Junhui takes his leave. He left Wonwoo to where the rankings are posted. He left him there  _ again  _ because he doesn’t want to interact with him.

Aside from Wonwoo, their classmates are also wondering why Junhui seems to be bothered. They’re all used to the two being on top of the list for every year level they’re in. No one knows why Junhui acts that way and it leaves confusion to everyone. Even their teachers, they’re kinda concerned about this behavior of Junhui’s.

When Junhui gets home, he goes straight to his bedroom, without even greeting Fengjun and his mom who are currently watching some Korean drama series on Netflix. To his mom, maybe he’s just exhausted, knowing Junhui, he exerts so much effort to his studies.

Tears stream down Junhui's face. He is always like this whenever the results are out. He wants to be on top. He wants the top spot. Not because he’s greedy for it, but to impress his father. Their relationship hasn’t been good. Junhui’s a genius, but his father demands more. He wants Junhui to be on top of everything he does. He wants him to be claimed as “the genius son of Mr. Wen” but never been proud of Junhui’s excellent accomplishments.

“Why do I always fail to be the best among everyone else? Did I do something wrong again? What else should I do? Everything seems to be insufficient,” Junhui cries. Just to make his father be proud of him, he suffers like this. 

After an hour of crying, Junhui drifts away from reality.

**

"Jun."

Junhui flinches as he goes out of their gate, "w-what are you doing h-here?"

Wonwoo scratches his head, "I j-just want to… uhm… maybe… walk with you to school?" He stutters. Actually, Wonwoo doesn't know why he thought of this.

"Huh? W-why?" Junhui asks, "it's not like I can't walk to school alone. That's what I do everyday." He breathes heavily. To be honest, at this moment, Junhui is intimidated by Wonwoo.

"Jun, I don't know why you're mad at me. Is this about the ranking? Do you want me to be the second one so you'd be the first? I can do that if you tell me." Wonwoo tells him.

Junhui's eyes widen, "n-no! Don't do that… I mean, it's m-my f-fault that I don't do better."

"Huh? What are you saying, Junhui? You're doing great! I mean, you can do better things than me or than anyone else." Wonwoo breathes, "You're good in everything!"

Junhui shakes his head, "no, you're just saying that to make me feel better. I'm no good. Nobody appreciates everything I do. Nobody," Junhui's tears start to stream down his face, "nobody has ever been proud of what I can do, of my achievements."

Wonwoo, as if on cue, pulls him into a hug, "don't say that, Junhui. All of what I said is true, it isn't meant to force you to feel better. You're great, I promise. Ever since then, I have been so happy that we get to have the same achievements. You don't see it but a lot of people, teachers and classmates, are proud of what you do."

Junhui cries so hard. He feels comforted by what Wonwoo has said. Is this really the Jeon Wonwoo whom he thought of as a rival all this time? 

"You can tell me everything if you want but I won't force you to open up. I'm just here, I can be a friend," Wonwoo assures him. Junhui doesn't utter a word, Wonwoo understands that.

After that, they both walk to school together. Junhui's eyes are still puffy so Wonwoo lends him his extra pair of eyeglasses, which are gradeless, so they won't bombard Junhui with questions.

**

Junhui and Wonwoo got along well. They have been inseparable since that crying incident. Although Junhui is still mostly quiet, he admits to himself that he likes Wonwoo's company.

"So this is what it feels like to have a friend," Junhui utters out from nowhere, making Wonwoo surprised. Wonwoo doesn't talk because he feels Junhui is going to tell him something.

"Ever since I was young, my parents, especially my father, thought of me as a genius. I excel in school,  _ you know that _ ." Wonwoo nods, "but everything I did wasn't enough for him. Whenever he knows that we tie on rank, he gets mad at me like I don’t do anything well. My mother is so tired of him for that, they always fight because of it. So I just end up pushing myself more just to maintain that rank, or better yet, I get the top spot to myself alone.”

Junhui smiles, “I’m telling you this not for you to give up your rank for me, but because I’m comfortable with you. I don’t have anyone else to share it with. I have no friends, I only have myself. Now that you are my friend, I have someone to rely on.” 

Wonwoo reaches for his hand and squeezes it for assurance, “Thank you for telling me all these, Junhui. I don’t know how much courage you’ve exerted onto this but I appreciate it. Don’t worry, I’ll be here for you.”

For the first time in his life, Junhui has found  _ someone _ who is proud of his achievements,  _ someone _ who can tell his sentiments on, and  _ someone _ who can be there without any hesitations and judgments. He’s thankful for Wonwoo more than anyone or anything else.

**

The following school terms went on like a typhoon. Papers, oral recitations, projects, groupworks and all, they've been thrown to them like bricks. And suddenly, they didn’t notice that’s it’s finals. It means, graduation is near.

Wonwoo and Junhui are now much more comfortable with each other. They’ve shared meals, reviewed for exams, taught lessons, and so many things together.

At this point, they know their favorite colors, favorite food, favorite plant and so on. Basically, they know everything. But, do they really?

After their final exams and all the stuff they needed to submit, they finally got a few more weeks to spend time with each other. 

“So did you already choose which program you will take and university to go to?” Wonwoo asks as he sips his favorite grape drink.

Junhui shrugs. He doesn’t know yet what he wants and where he’s gonna study for college. It will all depend on his father, that’s what he’s scared for. 

“How about you?”

“I’ll take BS Biology in Yonsei. You know, I wanna be a doctor. I wanna wear that white coat someday,” Wonwoo smiles, “I hope we’d still be friends when that happens.”

_ Friends _ . Right. They’re friends. They’re  _ just _ friends. Junhui has been thinking about this a lot lately. His fondness for Wonwoo is incomparable to his fondness for Fengjun. He knows he can’t but he wants to spend his lifetime with Wonwoo, whatever it takes. But Junhui can’t tell him that. Maybe, in Wonwoo’s eyes, he’s merely  _ just a friend _ . And Junhui can’t risk this friendship even if it’s just been months since they’ve gotten this close.

**

TOP 10 STUDENTS OF BATCH 2020

**1.5 JEON, WONWOO**

**1.5 WEN, JUNHUI**

3 HONG, JOSHUA

4 LEE, JIHOON

5 CHOI, SEUNGCHEOL

6.5 YOON, JEONGHAN

6.5 KWON, SOONYOUNG

8 XU, MINGHAO

9 LEE, SEOKMIN

10 KIM, MINGYU

The final results came out. This time, Junhui doesn’t feel frustrated anymore. He feels more at ease knowing him and Wonwoo are still on the same rank. He doesn’t think about how his father would react because he’s just too tired of it.

“We did it, Wonwoo!” Junhui cheers.

Wonwoo flashes a smile, “Yes, Junhui. We did it together.”

The days went on faster than they expected.  _ It’s graduation day. _ Junhui isn’t that excited for it knowing that it’s gonna be the last day he thinks he's gonna spend with Wonwoo.

Both of them told their valedictory speeches and a lot of people cheered for them. Wonwoo’s parents are applauding their son with awe. They have been so proud of him in everything he does. 

Junhui’s parents, on the other hand, are not really the most appreciative, especially his father. His mother smiles at him, feeling proud while his father is just staring at him, as if he doesn’t wanna be there. 

Wonwoo saw the sudden shift in Junhui’s mood so before he went to his parents, he pulled him on the back stage of their auditorium.

“Junhui, can we talk?” 

Junhui looks at him, “Sure.”

Wonwoo hugs him, like there’s no tomorrow, “I’m so proud for the two of us. We finally did it, together.”

Junhui tries to smile, “I know, Wonwoo. Isn’t that great?”

Wonwoo nods, “Junhui, I have something to say to you. Please don’t freak out okay?”

Junhui suddenly gets nervous, “O-okay. Go on.”

Wonwoo heaves a deep sigh, “Junhui, ever since we were young, I’ve been so proud of you. I’ve grown fond of you but we didn’t get a chance to talk to each other because I really thought you were mad at me. But when we became close, I suddenly remembered the growing fondness I had with you. Junhui, I don’t know what I would do without you. Please, stay with me here in Korea.”

“W-wonwoo.”

Wonwoo holds both of Junhui’s hands, “Junhui, I know it may sound crazy, but I am nothing without you. I love you, Junhui. Please stay.”

  
  


Junhui’s tears are at it again. He’s hurting. He doesn’t know what to say.

  
  


“Wonwoo, I love you too. But I’m sorry.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**

_ April, 2030 _

The spring breeze has come. Couples spend their time walking in the park. Kids riding their bike. Families spend their time together. People walk their dogs. Everything is just as perfect.

The torment from 10 years ago hasn’t disappeared, it has been there in his heart permanently. But that torment made him a better person. 

Junhui, who is now a famous actor based in South Korea, has fought for his dreams and chased them without anyone’s advice, without anyone’s guidance, basically  _ without anyone at all _ .

He stood up for himself all along. He fought against his father, which led to the divorce of his parents. His mother cannot take it anymore as his father had become a monster, not a father to them. Junhui and Fengjun were frightened so their mother had to do something. Good thing, they’re filthy rich even without their father.

A lot of mishaps happened in the past but, at least, there was one thing he’s sure of:  _ that Wonwoo’s his youth. _

Wonwoo helped him get through a lot. His insecurities, his awkwardness, his anxieties, they were all gone when he got close to him. How could he survive his last day in high school if it weren’t for Wonwoo? He can’t think of anything else.

  
  


Junhui came back to his senses when someone poked him on his cheek, “What are you thinking of so deep that you didn’t notice my presence?”

Junhui faces him with a big smile on his face, “My love.”

Wonwoo pulls him to a hug and kisses him on his cheek, “I missed you, my love.”

Junhui chuckles, “But we were just together this morning! Anyways, how is my darling?”

Wonwoo shakes his head, “no, I miss you every minute that I don’t see you. It’s tiring in the clinic today, I’ve got a lot of patients but I’m happy I finished early. How about you?”

“I have no schedule today, that's why I decided to meet you here in the park. The spring breeze is just so breathtaking.” Junhui explains.

“Yeah, it’s nice. But what were you thinking so deep that you didn’t notice I was here?” Wonwoo raises his eyebrows, “don’t tell me you regret marrying me?”

“What? No! It’s just that, I’m reminiscing about our past.  _ Our youth, my youth. _ ” Junhui heaves a sigh, “I’m glad I was able to defend myself from my father that day, or else, we can’t be together.”

“Aigoo, thinking about it again? Don’t dwell on it anymore. What’s important now is we’re here together,  _ happily married _ , and your mother and my parents approved of us. We have nothing to think of anymore,” Wonwoo says.

“I know, it’s just that, I realized, my youth wouldn’t be exciting if it weren’t for you. Though it was a bit late, but yeah.” 

Wonwoo smiles at awe, “no, Junhui, even before we got closer, I told you I was fond of you. That’s why I think my youth won’t be the same without you.  _ You are my youth. My youth is yours _ .”

Junhui pulls him a hug, “I love you so much, my Wonwoo.”

“And I love you so much more, my Junhui.”

-끝-


End file.
